


Once Is A Chance

by NoWordsPageEmpty



Series: piece by piece and kiss by kiss [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What Was I Thinking?, because i for sure do not, but like only if it's love, does anyone know what's going on?, everyone is in love, i love that this is a tag because it's true, kind of plotless i guess, kinda ooc at some point, love is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWordsPageEmpty/pseuds/NoWordsPageEmpty
Summary: The first time someone kissed Hajime, he was eighteen years old and just lost an arm wrestling competition for the first time in three years (even though his opponent had clearly cheated). It was just a kiss on his hand, so it probably didn't really count as the first time someone kissed him, but to Hajime it didn't make a big difference.The first time Hajime told someone he loved them, he was standing in Matsukawa Issei's kitchen, his heart in his hands and ready to see it being torn apart.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: piece by piece and kiss by kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!  
> I don't really know what to say about this except that it's basically a recap of everything that has happened before, just from Iwa's pov. The second chapter will be a little different though.  
> I was really unsure about what was going to happen in this one, so it's likely that this is kind of messy  
> I still hope that you can enjoy it :)  
> Have fun reading!!

The first time someone kissed Hajime, he was eighteen years old and just lost an arm wrestling competition for the first time in three years (even though his opponent had clearly cheated). It was just a kiss on his hand, so it probably didn't really count as the first time someone kissed him, but to Hajime it didn't make a big difference. 

His entire body was burning up, his skin tingling where Hanamaki's lips had brushed against his hand, and Hajime thought if he were to move, he'd explode. 

Up to that moment, Hajime had assumed that he knew what was going on. He was in love with his three best friends, the people he knew the best and trusted the most. He had fallen for them slowly but deeply, finding more and more reasons to love them with every day that went by. 

Hajime was in love with his three best friends and up to that very moment, he had been sure that they did not love him back, none of them, that is. He had been sure that the only world, where he'd get kissed by at least one of them, was the one inside of his dreams.

But then that had happened. It had been nothing more but a hint of a kiss, over in the blink of an eye, but it still felt like something more. Hajime could see the blush on Hanamaki's cheeks and how much deeper his friend's inhaled, as if he was trying to catch his breath.

Up to that moment, Hajime had been sure that he knew what was going on. He had always been quite perceiptive, noticing his friends' emotions even when they hid them behind a smile or a shrug of their shoulders, but this time it seemed like Hajime hadn't noticed anything at all.

In the two minutes after the kiss on his hand, Hajime sat still, staring straight forward and slowly processing what he had realized then and there. 

No matter how observant Hajime deemed himself to be, this time he hadn't seen what had been happening right in front of him. Because maybe there was a slight chance that his feelings weren't as one-sided as Hajime had assumed, maybe there was a chance that one person out of three of his friends liked him back.

_What do I do now?_

Hajime decided that he was going to be bold, because if there was a chance that his feelings were reciprocated, then he had to take it. 

That was why Hajime didn't accuse Hanamaki of cheating, didn't try to fix his pride and get back his title of the undefested arm wrestling champion of Aoba Johsai. Instead, he waited until Hanamaki had turned around, face pale and the hint of regret showing on his face (though Hajime didn't know if it was because of the kiss or because of the cheating) and then he said the cheesiest thing that had ever left his mouth.

"But next time you want to kiss me, do it properly."

Hajime smirked, trying not to show how goddamn nervous he was. Even though he was certain that Hanamaki was somehow attracted to him, there was still a chance that he'd gotten all of this wrong and that Hanamaki was just a cheeky little shit who really wanted to win against him in arm wrestling.

Hanamaki's face went blank for a few seconds and Hajime wondered if he had messed up big time.

Shit, he thought, I jumped too fast.

And then, Hanamaki grinned back at him.

"Is that so?"

Hajime's heart stuttered in his chest and his smirk fell.

_Oh_ , he thought, _oh god._

He could feel his face heat up and he looked down, embarrassment and a bit of nervousness rushing through his veins and making his body burn again.

"I'll take it back if you keep being an ass," Hajime muttered, trying to keep at least a bit of his composure.

"May I then?" Hanamaki asked, his voice a little shaky and the words coming out slowly. It was cute, somehow, because Hajime could tell that he was trying to be cool and collected. Not that Hajime was any better.

But he didn't waste anymore thoughts on that. Instead, he looked up, seeing Hanamaki's slightly red cheeks and dark grey eyes, and leaned in to connect their lips.

Hajime didn't exactly know how kissing worked but this seemed nice. Hanamaki tasted sweet (which was definetely because of those stupid cream puffs he inhaled like air) and salty at the same time, though the latter was probably just the aftertaste of all the sweating during practice.

It felt good and after they pulled away for the first time, Hajime didn't step away from Hanamaki. He stayed close, his hands on the other's cheeks, so that they could kiss again and again and again, until Hajime remembered that time was a thing and that he should probably get home soon if he didn't want his parents to worry.

They walked together, just the two of them, hands intertwined and a comfortable silence between them. Hajime wondered if they'd stay like this, if this was a serious thing. He wondered if Oikawa and Matsukawa tasted different from Hanamaki, if they kissed different too. He wondered if this was what love was and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

~

Apparently, Hanamaki did like him like that - him and Matsukawa and Oikawa. It was a little hard for Hajime to wrap his head around that because _why didn't he notice_ but it still made his heart flutter and his chest feel fuzzy. 

The week after their kiss (Matsukawa insisted on calling it 'a stunt') felt softer than usual. 

Hajime wasn't quite used to being soft like that, at least not in the sense of forehead kisses and hand holding and ice cream dates. It was kind of nice though, at least better than feeling this hollow feeling in his chest every time he thought about the other two of his friends.

Being in a relationship with Hanamaki turned out to be only slightly different from being friends with him, the soft stuff aside. They still joked about each other, still had stupid competitions and still pushed their elbows into the other's side for the sake of being a tease. 

Sometimes they talked about Oikawa and Matsukawa, about their feelings for them and all of the reasons why they felt this way. Both of them were content with it because it was important to talk about something like that in a relationship and it was also nice to finally be able to say what had been locked up in Hajime's heart for so long.

He may have had a problem with recognizing love, attraction or whatever you'd call Hanamaki's feelings for him but love in general didn't seem all that difficult or strange.

~

The first time Hajime watched someone who wasn't him kiss his boyfriend, he had been in a relationship for a week now and had somehow managed to end up at Oikawa's house with the entire team. They had played the King Game because it was fun and everyone seemed to be grateful to have something to do. And then Watari had been King and he'd ordered number one and four to kiss.

It turned out that Hajime's boyfriend was number one while Matsukawa Issei, one of the people Hanamaki and Hajime both were madly in love with, was number four.

Hanamaki had agreed to it after a quick look at Hajime. Matsukawa was a little hesitant but never said anything against it. Oikawa on the other hand didn't seem all too pleased with the idea. Hajime wondered if he was missing something there but he couldn't think of anything.

However, Hanamaki and Matsukawa ended up kissing despite Oikawa's worries. 

They looked good together, in a way that made Hajime's heart speed up and his breath leave his lungs.

"I would have thought you were the jealous type, Iwa-chan," Oikawa had said before.

Hajime wondered if he should be jealous. His best friend and his boyfriend were kissing and it didn't look like a kiss that two friends would share, even more considering that one of them was dating someone. It didn't look like something that happened once and was then joked about forever.

They looked like they had been waiting for this moment for years without even really knowing it, leaning towards each other in a way that friends usually didn't do. 

Maybe he should be jealous. Maybe he should yell at them to stop and then tell Matsukawa to fuck off but Hajime didn't want to do any of that. He didn't want them to stop because this moment was a part of a dream, a wish, that he'd never dare to talk about with anyone that wasn't Hanamaki. 

A dream where Hanamaki and Matsukawa kissed because they wanted to and not because of a dare. The dream usually continued with one of them or Oikawa kissing Hajime and the four of them staying together under the stars.

Reality wasn't like that though. In reality, Matsukawa pulled away from Hanamaki, looking at him and then at Hajime with a guilty expression on his face, before he stood up and left.

Hajime wanted to yell at him to stay and hear them out, wanted to tell him that it was okay but he couldn't seem to open his mouth. Hajime stayed on the floor, mouth open and eyes wide, once again processing what he had just seen.

Hajime stayed frozen on the floor for the same reason that had made him want to stop Matsukawa from leaving: because he was certain that Matsukawa loved Hanamaki.

"Fuck," said boy breathed, turning to look at Hajime, "I messed up."

His eyes were widened and his panic couldn't have been more obvious if the word fear had been written on his forehead.

"It's okay," Hajime managed to get out, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "I don't think you did."

"Did you see his face?" Hanamaki looked like he was about to burst into tears. "He probably hates me."

"Don't be stupid." Hajime grabbed Hanamaki's hand, pulling the other on his feet as he stood up. "He doesn't hate you. I don't think he could. But we need to talk to him."

"He probably doesn't want to talk to me," Hanamaki gripped Hajime's wrist tightly. "I didn't want this to happen."

Hajime sighed. 

"I know," he said softly, "But it'll all be okay. We just need to go now, okay? Trust me, everything will be just fine."

Hanamaki didn't look like he truly believed Hajime but he let go of him. He waved at their team mates awkwardly before walking in the direction of the door.

"Sorry for this mess," Hajime said, looking at Oikawa, "I'll make it up to you."

Oikawa didn't answer. Instead, he looked up at Hajime, frowning a little and eyeing his friend closely.

"Are you okay?"

Hajime blinked a few times. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _I'm okay because Matsukawa seems to love Hanamaki and that's what he wanted and I'm happy for them because I love them both._

_No_ , he thought, _I'm not okay because Matsukawa seems to love Hanamaki and Hanamaki loves him back and I love both of them so much it hurts. But I'm sure that Matsukawa doesn't like me and now I don't know what will happen to me once they talk about their feelings._

Hajime wasn't jealous, not in the slightest, but there was this feeling of hollow pain in his chest that made it a little harder to breathe.

"It'll be fine," Hajime responded after a while, "Don't worry about it too much or else the wrinkles will stay."

Oikawa huffed and smiled a bit. Hajime wanted to lean down and kiss him softly but apart from the fact that this was definetely not the time, it didn't seem like he was the right person either.

"Good luck," Yahaba interrupted, "Or something, I guess."

"Thanks," Hajime answered, waving at his friends a last time before he followed Hanamaki out of the door.

~

The first time Hajime told someone he loved them, he was standing in Matsukawa Issei's kitchen, his heart in his hands and ready to see it being torn apart.

"You're in love with him and I'm in love with him," he had said (about Hanamaki of course).

And then, "I don't only love Hanamaki. I love you too, you know?"

He'd been ready to be rejected, ready to see a piece of his heart fall off and die in his hands. But Matsukawa had only stared at him for a few seconds before stuttering, "I love both of you too."

"What?" Hajime breathed.

His heart made cartwheels in his chest and he could feel the weight of all the thousand worries, "what if"s and hopeless fantasies fall off his shoulders.

"I said I love you too," Matsukawa repeated, "For three years now."

"Oh."

Hajime didn't know what to say other than that. He could feel his heart soar and hear his mind cheer. Every single word seemed to have left his brain, instead there was just the captivating feeling of fuzziness and love that made his heart swell.

"I love you and Makki and Oikawa. All three of you." 

"I love all three of you too," Hanamaki grinned and Hajime's heart fluttered even though he had already known that.

"Me too," he said, a smile forming on his lips.

It was funny, he thought, how long this had been going on and how long he had thought that this was all some stupid, hopeless love story that his mother would enjoy to see in one of her romantic drama shows.

Hajime didn't mind though. Even though it was cheesy and sappy and kind of stupid too, he felt light inside. And when he kissed Matsukawa only a few minutes later, it seemed like romantic dramas weren't all that bad to live in.

~

The first time Hajime realized he had three boyfriends now, he was eighteen years old and watching his childhood friend kiss his two other best friends after they had all dramatically confessed to each other like they were actually in a badly written romance novel.

The three of them looked good together, almost like they were made to be with each other. They locked lips once, twice and then again while Hajime sat there and watched.

He was smiling slightly, his heart melting in his chest. His hand was still resting on top of Matsukawa's and his entire body was burning, just like it had done a little less than two weeks ago when he'd kissed Hanamaki in that exact locker room.

Back then, Hajime had jumped, had taken a chance to find out whether he was loved back or not. Back then, Hajime had been brave and bold. Right now, Hajime was neither.

~

Three days before, when Matsukawa had said that he was sure Oikawa loved them too, Hajime had frowned. 

_Once is a chance, twice is a coincidence and three times is a pattern_ , his brain had supplied helpfully, _and four times means that you don't know anything about love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he suddenly feel the urge to turn around and walk away, leaving the current situation to go back to when they had only been friends? It was stupid because then, Hajime had been longing and yearning and aching for what he had right now. It had been all he had wanted but now, out of a sudden, all of this felt overwhelming and suffocating and scary, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, I finally finished this. It's a literal mess but honestly, when is this story not?

They walked home together that day. The other three were talking a lot, eyes sparkling happily. It made Hajime feel warm inside to see them like this, lost in each other without a feeling of guilt or fear or pain ruining the moment.

Hajime didn't talk a lot during the walk home, didn't talk at all if he was being honest. He was too wrapped up in his own head, his thoughts swirling around like leafs during a storm. His eyes kept darting down to Matsukawa's hand, wondering if he should take it or just continue to walk the way the usually did.

The question disappeared as soon as Matsukawa pushed his hand into the pocket of his jacket. Hajime couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the missed opportunity but his mind was quick to give him something else to think - or rather to worry - about.

Hajime wasn't someone who got lost in his own head a lot. Usually he was the one who got others out of their all-consuming thoughts instead of falling into his own. It felt a little ridiculous that one of the few times that Hajime couldn't think rationally was in a situation that should actually be content and nice.

Somehow, Hajime had managed to get himself three boyfriends in the span of one and a half week. Three out of the three people he was in love with felt the same way for him and yet Hajime couldn't seem to feel at ease.

He glanced at the other three. Oikawa was talking, moving his hands around, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki listened, sometimes exchanging fond glances that made Hajime's heart soften and tighten at the same time.

It wasn't all that different from what they usually did while walking home but somehow Hajime felt like it was nowhere near the same either. There was something new in the way they looked at each other, something more open and with that also so much more vulnerable. Hajime wondered if he looked at them like that, with shining eyes and soft features. 

There was a bitter taste on the tip of Hajime's tongue when he turned away from the others, focussing on the street instead of the emotions in their eyes.

He felt like his heart was trapped in a cage far too small for it, making it want to escape and run away. Hajime scowled a little at that, straightening his shoulders.

He knew that everyone had something they were scared of but this seemed so ridiculous and so out of nowhere. It had been fine in the beginning, when he had only dated Hanamaki and it had been fine when he had kissed Matsukawa in his kitchen, so why wasn't it fine now? 

Why did he suddenly feel the urge to turn around and walk away, leaving the current situation to go back to when they had only been friends? It was stupid because then, Hajime had been longing and yearning and aching for what he had right now. It had been all he had wanted but now, out of a sudden, all of this felt overwhelming and suffocating and scary, somehow.

Hajime just wanted to be alone and get the fear out of his systhem, or at least find out what exactly he was so scared of.

His heart squeezed a little tighter in his chest when he remembered that his time alone would have to wait even longer than just the walk home. Because the Hajime of the past day had been convinced that once they were actually together everything would be good.

The Hajime of yesterday had somehow assumed that if Oikawa actually felt the same, they could spend more time together and sleep over at his house - like Oikawa and him used to do it all the time. And that was why the Hajime of Tuesday had told his parents that Hanamaki and Matsukawa (and under the right circumstances Oikawa too) would sleep over.

His parents had been a little sceptical because it was a school night and if they stayed up late, they wouldn't be able to wake up in time. Hajime had assured them that that wouldn't happen, had even said that if it went wrong, he'd sell one of the godzilla plushies his parents thought he was too old for. In hindsight Hajime regrets both, his promise and the fact that he made them change their minds in the first place.

But now he couldn't take it back anymore. Oikawa was already filled in to the plan, they had already passed Hanamaki's bus stop and Matsukawa's house was right around the corner. 

Hajime's stomach twisted in dread and he pushed his hands in his jackets to avoid fumbling with his keychain. It was already bad enough that he felt like this in the first place, he really didn't want his friends to notice it too. They had had enough drama for two weeks.

"What do you think, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime whipped his head around to look at Oikawa, the nervousness in his stomach spreading around his body until he could feel his fingers tingle.

"Huh?"

Oikawa pouted, Hanamaki snickered and Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, bumping his shoulder against Hajime's.

The place where they had touched tingled even more and Hajime could feel his fingers twitch, urging to touch his shoulder.

"What's so distracting, Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki grinned.

 _You and this and everything_ , Hajime thought.

"Nothing," he muttered instead, "I just zoned out."

"Well -" Oikawa cleared his throat - "I asked if you noticed something between Kindaichi and Kunimi. They have basically been glued to each other's side for the past week."

Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows and Matsukawa snorted.

"Aren't they always like that?" Hajime asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, but it's more intense now," Oikawa exlained, "I think they're dating."

Hajime felt like his heart was going to explode if it squeezed any tighter. He felt a little sick at the thought of, once again, not having noticed someone this close to him be in love.

"Huh," he made quietly.

"It's really not that surprising," Matsukawa remarked, "They've been dancing around each other ever since the beginning of this year."

"Which is still not as long as we did," Hanamaki thought out loud.

Hajime huffed a little, pushing his hands farther into his pockets. One more turn and they'd finally be at his house, he realized then, spotting the alien sticker Oikawa had left on one of the lampposts.

"It's kind of ironic that you two got together before anyone else even though you are probably the mist awkward out of us," Matsukawa commented, "I mean it happened over an arm wrestling match."

Hajime felt the sudden urge to slam his head against the alien lamppost. With every word they spoke about this topic, he could feel the feeling of dread and worry increase.

Hanamaki blushed.

"At least I didn't have a dramatic exit in front of all of our kouhai," he responded.

Oikawa giggled.

"You don't really get to laugh," Matsukawa grinned, "You ate with two first years to escape us."

Oikawa pouted, scrunching his nose up a little.

"In conclusion, all of us are idiots," Hanamaki said, a crooked grin on his lips.

"In other news, the sun is a star." Hajime eyed the other three, earning dramatic gasps and a mischievious grin.

"That includes you too, you know?" Matsukawa reminded him.

Hajime scoffed, making Hanamaki and Oikawa laugh.

They stopped at his front door, the other three joking in the background while Hajime searched for his keys in his backpack, his hands shakier than they had been when they had left the school ground.

Hajime unlocked the door, letting his friends in.

"You can just go to my room," he told them, pretending to be focused on the door, "I'll just ask my parents about dinner."

"But I want to say hi to your parents," Oikawa disagreed, "I haven't seen them in so long."

"You'll see them when we eat dinner." Hajime turned around, closing the door behind him. "You have to look if your spare clothes are in my closet or if you have to get some from your home."

Oikawa huffed but didn't argue any farther. Hajime watched as he and Hanamaki walked towards his room, Matsukawa staying behind.

 _Please_ , Hajime thought, _just give me two minutes alone._

"Don't tell me you missed my parents, too," Hajime joked dryly, "You saw them yesterday."

"You know, I always thought Oikawa hid everything behind senseless talk," Matsukawa replied just as dryly, eyeing him from head to toe.

Hajime froze, eyes widening and his hands clenching to fists.

"What's going on?"

Hajime looked at Matsukawa, guilt settling in his heart. 

While Hanamaki and Oikawa weren't as observant as Matsukawa when it came to love, they noticed it just as quickly as him when something was wrong with Hajime. And that meant that they were probably aware that something was wrong but wanted to talk it out somewhere less open.

_Fuck. They weren't supposed to notice. This is just because you're being stupid. They don't need to know, they shouldn't know._

Hajime opened his mouth but Matsukawa cut him off.

"And don't say it's nothing because I don't believe you."

Hajime sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, "But can we not do this here? I'll tell you in my room, okay?"

Matsukawa looked at him for a little longer, eyebrows slightly furrowed, before nodding at turning to go to Hajime's room.

 _Great_ , Hajime thought, _this is just great_.

~

When Hajime closed the door behind him, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sitting on his bed, an expectant expression on their faces.

 _So they really did notice_.

Hajime held on to the door knob for longer than necessary, his heart clenching and his stomach twisting.

"Dinner's in an hour," he said.

"Great," Hanamaki answered, "And now tell us what's wrong."

"Why do you even think there's something wrong?" Hajime muttered, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"You were so quiet and grumpy on the walk here." Oikawa leaned forward a little when he talked. "And you kept looking everywhere else but at us." 

Hajime could see the question in his eyes, basically screaming at him and suffocating him.

_Is it because of me?_

That wasn't true, not really at least. It had something to do with Oikawa but it wasn't _because_ of him. It was because of Hajime and the thoughts in his head that didn't leave him alone.

"So, what's wrong?" Hanamaki repeated, sliding from the bed onto the floor. 

"It's stupid." Hajime looked down.

"Maybe it is," Matsukawa agreed, "But it's still bothering you, so that doesn't matter."

"I -" Hajime interrupted himself, trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling and thinking - "I don't even know what's going on, I don't really understand it. It's just that -"

He frowned, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

_Why is this so goddamn hard?_

Hajime felt like his emotions were trapped inside of him and somehow he couldn't get them out to show them to the other three.

"I think I'm scared."

The words came out steadier than Hajime had thought they would.

"Why?" Hanamaki asked, "Do you like someone else that you haven't told us about?" He gave Hajime a lighthearted grin that made his heart flutter a bit.

Hajime shook his head.

"All of this is just so different, I guess. And I know it was already different when I was only dating Hanamaki but now it's so much more real." Hajime frowned even more, biting his lip. "I just don't understand any of this. Everything is so new and now that all of us are together there is so much that could go wrong and so much that I could lose."

Hajime felt a familiar burn behind his eyes but somehow thea tears didn't actually spill. Hajime wished they did because then, maybe, they would wash away the rocks on his chest.

"Iwaizumi -" Matsukawa started but Hajime shook his head, not having said enough yet.

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to do this right when I don't even understand what's right and what's not."

Hajime took a deep breath, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt. 

"This is so fucking stupid," he muttered to himself.

They remained silent for a bit and Hajime could feel all of his limbs get more tense with every passing second.

"You're right," Oikawa spoke up, "There's a lot to lose."

Hajime looked up at him. Oikawa was looking back, a slight smile on his lips despite the words that were leaving them.

"But I don't think that we're going to lose," he continued, "This relationship might be very new and also kind of scary but loving you, at least for me, is nothing new. I've been doing it for three years and longer and as far as I know, you did too."

Hajime nodded absently.

"See? I don't think that much has to change. It's more about the things that can change if you want them to." Oikawa put a finger to his lips. "Like kissing or something."

"Wise words, captain," Hanamaki smiled, "I think I have tears in my eyes."

Hajime chuckled a little. The tight feeling in his chest wasn't gone yet but there was also something else now, something lighter and warmer and softer.

"But seriously-" Hanamaki turned to Hajime - "I think we're going to be fine. And I think you're going to be great, at least you've been for the past week."

Hajime could feel his face heat up.

"You're all sappy as fuck," Matsukawa remarked, smirking a bit, "but I agree. We've been friends for so long, if we were sick of you, we would all know by now."

"Thanks," Hajime murmured, exhaling deeply. He leaned back a little, feeling the weight on his chest fade away and the tension in his limbs slowly disappear.

"That's what boyfriends are for, right?" Hanamaki grinned.

Hajime smiled at that, the word 'boyfriends' causing a flip of his stomach - the good kind that is.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"You know what else boyfriends are for?" Oikawa chimed in.

Hajime frowned a bit, leaning towards the brunet.

Oikawa grinned a little at that, leaning in his direction as well, careful not to fall off the bed.

Hajime couldn't remember the last time Oikawa's face had been this close to his. The other's eyes were warm and soft and his breath felt hot against Hajime's lips. His entire face was heating up and he could feel his lips tingle in anticipation, already knowing what was yet to come.

"Kissing," Oikawa responded to his own question, bumping his nose against Hajime's.

Hajime laughed soundlessly, cupping Oikawa's face with his hands. Oikawa grinned back at him, leaning farther in to press his lips against Hajime's.

Hajime sat up a little straighter, making it easier for both of them to keep their lips interlocked. Oikawa felt soft and slow and he tasted like strawberry lip balm.

Oikawa hummed against Hajime's lips, one hand steading himself on the bed and the other sliding over Hajime's side in a way that was oddly calming.

Hajime smiled when they pulled away, eyes still closed and revelling in the aftertaste of it.

His heart fluttered and the last bit of heaviness and fear was gone with the wind.

"You do know that it's not just you two in here, right?" Hanamaki asked but when Hajime looked at him, he was smiling softly.

Hajime nodded. It wasn't just the two of them because now all four of them were finally together. And maybe - hopefully - it would stay that way for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> First of all, I really want to thank everyone for reading this and commenting and leaving kudos despite this being a giantic mess. It really makes my day to see the notification of it <3
> 
> Writing this was kind of difficult at times but also a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it! I'm kind of attached to the story now so maybe there will be 'extra content' but I don't really know.
> 
> This last chapter was really nice to write because, first of all, I love Iwaizumi Hajime with all my heart and, second of all, I'm really, really soft for the Seijoh third years.
> 
> In the end I was feeling very soft and you can really tell lmao. You can also tell that I was hit by a sudden burst of love for Hanamaki Takahiro somewhere in between.
> 
> ANYWAY, all I wanted to say in this was thank you for following this story because it makes me very happy to see that there are some people who enjoy what I write :)
> 
> I hope you had fun reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Me, planning this part out: and then it'll be just fluff and all of them being in love with each other
> 
> Me, writing this: but what if it was angsty???


End file.
